


Asahi and Daichi Share

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, douple penetration yall, it's all dirt thanks guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: Hell yeah! ;3c also~ daichi and asahi DP YOU SO DAMN GOOD THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY (OR scream/whine/whimper/etc) IS ACE AND CAPTAIN/DADDY -Bomb Babe hella





	Asahi and Daichi Share

It was a simultaneous idea from you and Daichi. Asahi was a little nervous about it, worried he’d hurt you in the not fun way. You ended up convincing him by having Daichi go in the back, which he’d done before, and Asahi front. Given both of the boy’s size, you were admittedly a little worried as far as stretching goes, but you were excited to try.

Asahi had gone through supplies probably three times, which was ridiculous, cause it was just towels and a bunch of lube. “Are you sure?” he’d asked probably twenty times by now. You were literally about to sink down on him, and he was asking again.

“Asahi iIf you don’t fuck me right now I swear to - ah fuck,” you said, cut off by Asahi grabbing your hips and pulling you down. He stuck his tongue out at you.

He guided your hips up and down a couple times, giving you a chance to adjust. You’d only prepared ass wise so far, so you appreciated it. Daichi asked, “Ready?” as he rubbed his tip against your ass.

You nodded. “Please,” you said. He started slow and shallow, pushing in a little more and more each time he thrust in. Asahi stayed still for this, thankfully. Once Daichi finally stopped moving, he was all the way inside of you. It felt…. full. Incredibly full. You felt the stretch without them moving at all, just flexing a little made you gasp.

You shifted around, trying to get a feel for it, making yourself give little whimpers with each movement. Both boys matched every one, Daichi mostly with groans into your neck, Asahi with heavy breathing and eyelid flutters. “Okay, ready,” you said.

You felt Daichi clench and unclench his jaw, press lightly on your lower stomach, then start to move. Ever so slowly, you started to move your hips with him, feeling more and more warmth. “Fuck,” you whispered, letting your head fall back against Daichi’s shoulder. “M-more, please.”

Asahi grinned and gripped your hips tighter to move them up and down. He started thrusting, ever so slightly, upwards. Every time he hit that lovely spot so deep inside of you, you let out a moan or gasp, urging him to go faster, which he happily did. You put an arm up to hold the back of Daichi’s neck, holding him close. “Captain,” you whimpered into his ear. He pressed harder on your stomach, making you feel impossibly more full, and thrusted deeper. “Ah! Asah-Ace!” Asahi pressed a thumb to your clit as he too fucked you harder.

Soon all you could get out were whimpers and moans, ‘captain’ and ‘ace’, ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, and ‘please’. The friction between them was delicious, causing shocks through your body and stars burst behind your eyes. You fell forward, shaking, as your boyfriends rode out your orgasm and extended it, before spilling inside of you.

You rested your head on Asahi’s chest, Daichi rested his on your back, all of you breathing heavily. “We need to do that again,” you said, panting. You got no complaints.


End file.
